


Return to Ealdor

by IdiotofCamelot



Series: The Emrys File [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ealdor, Fluff, Gen, I almost cried rereading this, I wish we spent more time there, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Merlin is sad but awesome, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon, Sad, Sort Of, The title sucks sorry, after season 5, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot
Summary: Merlin returns to his home after Camlann to take his mother to Camelot.
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Emrys File [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Return to Ealdor

Ealdor had flourished ever since Kanen had been defeated nine years previous. More people had moved there and some small stores had opened up, including a tavern. Hunith found the increase in population a welcome change. This allowed herself to take in a little more each year and be a bit better off every following year.

With this in mind, she picked up the basket of goods she had prepared and set off down the road to the little market to trade them for the items she needed.

As she approached the meats stall, she noticed that people had started to gather near the road leading out of Ealdor. She frowned and abandoned her shopping to go and look at what everyone found so interesting.

She wove her way to the front of the crowd and then she saw it. A little way down the road there was a cloud of dust. Someone was coming their way on horse back. That did not bode well.

“Everyone, calm down!” shouted the town elder, Thomas. He was definitely not an elder, but he was the most experienced in diplomacy. He had been a servant in Lot’s court three years ago, but had quit because of how he’d been treated.

He stepped to the front of the crowd and walked a little way ahead to meet the horsemen when they came.

They turned the corner just as Thomas stopped walking. It turned out that there was only one rider with two horses. The rider slowed his pace when he saw the assembled crowd.

“What business do you have in Ealdor?” Thomas shouted to the rider.

“I’ve come to visit my family and help them move,” the rider replied in a voice that sounded as if he’d been crying. The voice was also strangely familiar to Hunith.

“No one’s moving from Ealdor,” Thomas said truthfully. “What is your business here?”

The rider moved his head as if rolling his eyes. “My mother doesn’t know that she’s moving. I’ve come to help her pack.”

“And who is your mother?”

“Hunith.”

At that moment, Hunith recognized the voice.

“Merlin?” Hunith stepped forward.

Merlin scrambled off his horse and walked forward, leading both horses.

Thomas stopped him before he could reach Hunith.

“I don’t recognize you,” Thomas said suspiciously. “Who are you?”

“I am Merlin,” Merlin said. “Hunith and Balinor’s son. The prophesied Emrys and the Last Dragon Lord. I am also the manservant of the Once and Future King. I know none of this makes sense to you and I’m not going to explain it. I am simply asking you to step aside so I may help my mother pack her things.”

Merlin spoke with such authority that Hunith almost didn’t recognize him for a moment.

Thomas looked taken aback for a moment, but he quickly smoothed his expression. “Where do you intend to take your mother, oh servant of some king?”

Hunith saw her son’s eyes blaze with anger and then, just as suddenly, fill with tears.

“Camelot,” he choked out.

“And why Camelot?”

“Because,” Merlin said, tears glistening on his eyelashes. “I need to help the Queen. She’s just legalized magic and I need to be there and I need my mother because…he’s dead…and…I don’t know what to do—”

In the middle of Merlin’s explanation, he started to get choked up. And the moment he said he’s dead Hunith had stepped passed Thomas and cut off Merlin with a hug. She knew who he was talking about and she knew that she would never know what her son was feeling.

After a few moments of holding Merlin as he cried (she also cried), Hunith gently pulled away.

“Alright, Merlin,” she said softly. “Let’s pack my things. I will come with you to Camelot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more chapters to this because I actually think that I could come up with something and people have expressed how much they like Gwen & Merlin so what do you think?


End file.
